totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Harcerska przygoda
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 13 Chris : 'Siemka ludzie.. Oh nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Masakra się tu dzieje. Ostatnie występy uczestników poszły w bardzo złym guście. Jak mogli nie napisać piosenki o mnie ! Eliminacje też były dosyć dziwne . Odpadła była prowadząca podsumowania Brigette. Kto odpadnie , kto nam zaśpiewa i zatańczy ! . Tego dowiecie się dzisiaj w Wawanakwie Totalnej Porażki !! '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chata Obozowiczów. '''Heather : '''Co tam krasnalu Gwen .. '''Gwen : Całkiem dobrze bezzębna ! Cortney : Może ci pomóc z nią Gwen ? Heather : Ty chcesz jej pomóc , a to dobre.. Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Pewnie , że nie chcę jej pomóc. Ale wiem ,ze jak zdobędę jej zaufanie to ją wyrzucę , ale najpierw Duncan . Alejandro jest genialny jak na takiego znienawidzonego. Duncan , zapomnij już o nas . Gwen : Wiem ,że to na pewno przez ciebie została wyrzucona Brigette. Heather : Nie zarzucaj mi wszystkiego. Wiem , ze prawie wszyscy na nią głosowali. Gwen : Zaraz oberwiesz. Owen : '''O te znów się ze sobą bija . '''Noah : '''Czego od nich chcesz , one nigdy nie przestana. '''Owen : Chcesz moje sushi ! Noah : Powiedz ,że to nie to o czym myślę. Owen : '''A o czym myślisz , to jest ryba. '''Noah : '''Tak , wole się upewnić nim stracę przytomność. '''Bobbie : '''Co one znowu tam robią ? '''Noah : '''Pojedynek sumo z Heather i Gwen na czele . '''Bobbie : Aha , dobra . ale do rzeczy , potrzebuje pomocy ,żeby wyrzucić z programu Cortney. Owen : Nic nie musisz mówić , chodź tu do mnie i zjedz sushi. Bobbie : '''Wiesz , że to wodorosty , a nie ryby tak . '''Owen : Ryba to ryba. Chatka Cierniaków Beth : '''Jak ona mogła cię pokochać !? '''Alejandro : Zazdrosna .. LeShawna : Znowu chcesz nas zauroczyć , powiem ci , ze tak nie dasz rady. O tak ! Nikki : Wiesz nie mam zamiaru się kryć z pewną sprawą . Trent : Ej , dobra ochłońcie oboje. Nikki : Musicie się o nim dowiedzieć . Zawarł sojusz z Bobbim i Cortney żeby nas wszystkich wyrzucić. Alejandro : '''Nie masz nawet dowodów na to. '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jeśli to prawda to trzeba jak najszybciej go wyeliminować. Zara po Duncanie i może będę miał szansę u Gwen. Nikki ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''No pewnie wszystkiego się wyparł , ale ja wiem co tam widziałam. '''Alejandro ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Naiwniacy , w żywe oczy im się przecież nie przyznam '''Izzy : Whoor , mnie nie ma a tu takie akcje lecą .. Beth : Tak , uważaj na to . Nikki : Oh , wiesz Izzy mnie trochę zamuliło , ale może nie takie mdlenia już się znało . Widziałaś może Owena ! LeShawna ''': Dziewczyno , jak mogłaś jej to wylać. '''Izzy : '''Ups ale wiem , z kim mogę pogadać. Ty nauczę ciebie pisać i może robić wywar ze skunksa. '''Beth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Wywar ze skunksa. Ma gorzej poukładane niż myślałam. Chatka Drużyny Misiaczek Cody '''Duncan : Cody , jedno słowo i zaraz oberwie ci się . Przestań zabierać rzeczy Gwen ! Cody : Bo , nie zasługujesz na nią tak jak ja. Ja mam na głowie Sierrę , która namolnie cały czas zajmuje moje miejsce ! Duncan : Widzę ,że inaczej porozmawiamy. DJ : '''O nie ,nie ,nie. Nie bijcie się . Już i tak mamy przechlapane. '''Cody : Ty nie masz namolnej fanki ! Duncan : Ale dostaniesz ! Duncan ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Tak , Cody ostro mnie wnerwił , Sierra ma szczęście ,że go teraz nie widzi bo wyszła na kąpiel. DJ ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Tak , trochę nie fair bo trochę namąciłem im . Chyba… Zebranie Przed Domkami Chris : 'Zebranie skauci !!! Szybko 10 minut. '''Heather : '''Daruj tu sobie. Mamy ważną dyskusje.. '''Gwen : '''Hahaha , książki szybko lecą. '''Heather ': Już po tobie… '''Duncan : '''Tak musze to odłożyć . '''Cody : '''Ahh.. '''Sierra : Cody ! Puszczaj go natychmiast. Chris : Ja nie będę wam przeszkadzał . Poczekam na koniec walk . Chefie mamy popcorn. Chef : Ha , to będzie zabawne. Chris : No ba .. Chris : '''Dobra już po walkach , więc przedstawię wam dzisiejsze zadanie . Jak widzicie mam na sobie mundur skauta. '''Bobbie : Więc harcerskie wyzwania , a więcej konkretów.. Chris : '''Spokojnie. Jak wiecie prawdziwy skaut musi umieć podstawowe umiejętności. Zdobywanie pożywienia. Rozpalanie ogniska. Stawianie pułapek i wiele innych. My się zajmiemy tymi 3 co powiedziałem. Zaczynami . wszyscy na plac. '''Alejandro : Cortney , Nikki wszystko wie o naszym sojuszu ! Cortney : '''Skąd ! '''Alejandro : '''Musisz to przekazać Bobbiemu , ja nie mogę bo nas widziała prawdopodobnie i nie jest pewna czy ty tez. '''Cortney : '''Pewnie , to co z Gwen. Gwen : Rozmawiacie o mnie.. '''Cortney : '''Skądże , nie o tobie droga psiapsiółko '''Gwen (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Teraz to już jestem pewna ,że coś knuje. Na Placu Chris : '''Dobrze możemy zacząć . Pierwsze wyzwanie jest bardzo proste . Dwie osoby z każdej drużyny muszą stawić temu czoła. Ponieważ w drużynie Misiaczek Cody jest mało uczestników , ci sami mogą stanąć do kilku wyzwań na raz. '''Noah : A jakie to wyzwanie ? Chris : Jedna osoba musi przygotować ognisko . Macie tutaj drewno. Ona układa stos. Druga natomiast dostaje 2 kamienie i musi wykrzesać iskrę . Cortney : '''Banalne , byłam asystentką na obozie i jak pamiętacie umiem rozpalać ognisko. '''Duncan : '''Akurat . '''Chris ; Do roboty , nie przedrzeźniajcie mnie . Duncan : '''Dj szybko leć po drewno ja zajmę się , ogniem. '''DJ : '''Ok . '''Gwen : '''Uważaj tylko , żebym cię nie przegoniła . '''Duncan : Nie martwię się . Trent : '''Nikki , szybko to zrobiliśmy.. '''Nikki : '''Już daje ci ogień . '''Heather : '''Masz , szybko rób to przeklęte ognisko. '''Gwen : '''Tylko już nie pyskuj tyle.. '''Duncan : Za późno.. Chris : I mamy zwycięzcę Trent i Nikki wygrywacie wyzwanie dla drużyny Cierniaków i otrzymujecie nagrodę do drugiego wyzwania. Oj nieładnie nie dajecie z siebie wszystkiego. Trent (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Łatwo poszło , nie sądziłem ,że Nikki jest taka świetnią i ta piosenka. Jejku. Znowu czuję miłość , ale nie mogę bo ciągle coś czuję do Gwen. '''Nikki (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie sądziłam ,że on jest taki cudowny , nigdy nie interesowałam się muzykami , ale on ma coś co mnie do niego ciągnie .. '''Chris : '''Cierniaki w nagrodę otrzymujecie te koszyki niezbędne do kolejnego etapu . Frajerzy nic nie dostana. '''LeShawna : Lepsze to niż nic. Beth : O ! Kocham wiklinowe koszyki , kiedyś moja babcia takie robiła. Izzy : '''Słyszałam , ze kiedyś były używane do ćwiczeń przeze mnie . '''Beth : '''Słyszałaś , czy sama to robiłaś ? '''Izzy : Oj nie pamiętam , miałam taką wysypkę ,że głowa mała . Cała czerwona krosta wielkości bulwy. A jak wytrysnęło… Ojj Owen : '''Kokos z mleczkiem kokosowym .. Pycha '''Chris : Dosyć już pogaduszek . Widzimy się w lesie za 10 minut . Beth : Nie idziesz Nikki ? Nikki : '''Muszę coś sprostować z niektórymi ludźmi.. '''Alejandro : Jesteś cudowna. Cortney : '''Oj jakiś ty miły. Buziak. '''Alejandro : '''No czemu by nie. '''Nikki : '''Alejandro, Cortney wiem o waszym sojuszu z Bobbim , nie myślcie sobie ,że pozwolę wam na takie zachowanie. '''Alejandro : '''Nie oskarżaj nas póki nie masz żadnych dowodów. Na razie to są tylko pogróżki. '''Nikki : To się jeszcze okaże. Las Chris : Skoro już się pozbieraliście , to czas na drugie wyzwanie. Jak wiecie w lesie żeby żyć trzeba zabijać. Bo inaczej nie przetrwacie żadnego dnia. Więc w tym wyzwaniu niestety nie możemy zabijać zwierzam ze względu na prawa , ach ci zieloni .. ale możecie połowic ryby. Dwie osoby musza znaleźć jak najwięcej żywności i ją dostarczyć. Cierniaki mają ułatwienie więc musicie się postarać ,żeby zwyciężyć. Sierra : '''To znaczy ,że teraz ja i Cody !! '''Cody : O nie !! Sierra : '''Lecimy do tamtych krzaków. '''Cody : Ona ciągnie mnie do swojej groty .. Sierra : '''To zajmie tylko chwilkę. '''Heather (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Niech się lepiej postarają bo nie mam zamiaru zawalić tak banalnego wyzwania. '''LeShawna : '''Idziemy Beth , pokażemy im. '''Beth : Wspaniale. Owen : '''Ja i mój kupel Noah idziemy ! '''Noah : '''Nie uduś mnie ! '''Chris : Macie jakieś 2 godziny , reszta za mną. Cortney : Co ! Nie zgadzam się ! Owen wszystko nam skonsumuje. Alejandro : '''Nie przejmuj się u mnie wielki zad rusza na łowy. '''LeShawna : '''Powtórz to ! '''Chris : '''Idziecie ! A my pójdziemy zastawiać pułapki . no ludzie ruchy. 15 minut później a brzegu lasu '''Chris : '''Jak widzicie , macie tutaj drzewa. Jeden ze statystów zgodzi się przejść wokół waszych drzew , a wy musicie zrobić , przepraszam duet zrobić pułapkę i oby skuteczną . Ten to wygra zyska możliwość wyjazdu dla całej drużyny do luksusowego kurortu na 1 godzinę. Baseny , masarze , co tylko pragniecie. '''Heather : '''Musimy to wygrać ! Bobbie do roboty. '''Bobbie : '''Zamilcz i daj się skupić , Kto jeszcze został ? '''Heather : No ruszaj się .. Bobbie (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Tak jak mówił Alejandro. Przewidywalna do bólu. Musze to jakos to wykorzystać i spróbować manipulacji. '''Duncan : Szybko kopiemy DJ : '''Biegnę po liście . '''Alejandro : No to do roboty . Izzy .. Izzy .. No i wszystko na mojej głowie . Chris : '''Jak im idzie. '''Trent : Całkiem , tak trzymaj Alejandro. Heather : Nie ma mowy ! Bobbie : '''Zostaw go.. '''Nikki : Puść ją ty zdradziecko szujo.. Heather : '''Zostaw mnie ! '''Gwen : '''Drzewo , ono aa ! '''Cortney : AAA!! Izzy : O tak nie miało ze mną szans . Chris : '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Patrz co mi tu narobiłaś , to jakiś horror , Wynocha do łodzi przegranych , zostajesz wywalona , nie chce cie tu więcej widzieć !! '''Izzy : '''Nie , nie , nie ! jam Uszę musze .. '''Cortney : To dzikie jagody . Gwen : 'Co to za maż .. '''Alejandro (W pokoju zwierzeń ) ': No jak to , to co . Zna się na zielskach to można zrobić miksturę na pobudzenie . Papa Izzy , nie będę tęsknił . '''Chris : Ekipa zmyjcie to zemnie , już a ty Chefie zabierz ja z moich oczu ! Chef : '''Chris , uspokój się ! '''Chris : '''Wywal , zrób to po prostu . Okolice stawu '''Owen : '''Mam ją '''Noah : Twój wujek cię tego nauczył . Owen : Tak , muszę iść cos podlać .. Rany mój brzuch.. Noah : Tylko nie zjedz nam naszej zdobyczy ! Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Mógł to zrobić o wiele lepiej ale i tak mu się udało jak na takiego niezdarę . Musze przyznać , jestem pod wrażeniem Owen. LeShawna : Widzisz jakie złowili ryby ! Beth : '''Tak , ale nasze runo będzie o wiele lepsze. '''LeShawna : Jedna ryba im nie zaszkodzi Sierra : Ile widzę , raz dwa nie trzeci Cody .. Cody : '''O rany , muszę zrobić coś z tą pułapką '''Sierra : O tęcza a tam coś fruwa. Cody : Zaraz mam scyzoryk tylko ,żeby wypadł .. Jest ! Udało się , No teraz ty i lecimy zanieść .. Gdzie ja jagg oo skunksy… Skunks : * psssss Cody : Nienawidz..e Chr..i s.a Jaki fetor… Owen : Mam więcej i mam miód.. Noah : '''Może chcesz maść ? '''Owen : Nie one nie lubią tak okazują szacunek. Noah ''': Mamy szansę wygrać , więc idziemy. '''Beth : '''Stójcie. '''LeShawna : '''Podzielicie się z nami , my damy wam trochę owoców , a wy dacie trochę ryb … '''Noah : No nie wiem. Beth : '''Proszę już zapakowane i reklamówka. '''Owen : Zgoda , a dacie mi jedzenie jak wrócimy . Leshawna ''': Zjesz wszystko co będziesz chciał. Plac '''Chef : '''Co tak długo wymoczki ! '''LeShawna : Proszę to nasze zapasy . Noah : To nasze. Chef : A gdzie pozostali ? Owen : '''Utknęli w lesie , zaraz musimy ich ratować !! '''Cody : '''Już nie trzeba … '''Heather : '''Odsuń się , jeszcze cos złapię ! '''Chef : No i mam wyniki . Cierniaki Szykujcie się , jedziecie na wycieczkę !! LeShawna : '''Tak ! '''Trent : '''To dzięki wam ! '''Cortney : '''Nie ! To wszystko przez ciebie marudo . '''Chef : Wy frajerzy staniecie do eliminacji. Eliminacje Chris : Więc drużyna Misiaczek Cody przegrała. Tez mi niespodzianka . Oddaliście już swoje głosy . Jedno z was dołączy do Izzy , która czeka już w łodzi. Oto wasze wyniki .. Sierra : Możemy się pośpieszyć Duncan : '''O tak już po tobie. '''Cody : '''Odczep się od niej . Nic ci nie robi takiego. '''Duncan : Zaraz posmakujesz mojej pięści ! Sierra : '''Nic z tego Chris , używał przepustki ! '''DJ : Już dajcie mu to powiedzieć i ja odchodzę . Duncan : '''Przestań .. '''Chris : '''No tak : Duncan , Cody łapcie swoje odznaki . Sierra , jesteś zagrożona i o dziwo Duncan na ciebie zagłosował , a na Dj 3 głosy . Sierra dała przepustkę i zmarnowała szansę ! '''Sierra : Oh Cody , będziemy razem na wieki wieków ! Cody : '''Wiesz mało ją to ruszyło. Jeszcze capie .. '''Duncan : To niemożliwe ! DJ , nie odchodź . Chris : Eliminacje to eliminacje , na razie wielkoludzie. DJ : '''Żegnajcie. '''Chris : Tak oto nasz brązowy gigant , kochający zwierzęta odszedł z programu wraz ze świruska .. I dobrze ,że można wyrzucić ludzi którzy się wkurzają . Co was czeka w kolejnym odcinku , więcej niespodzianek i zapraszam na Wawanakwę Totalnej Porażki !!! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki